Nottingham Senior High School
by The Alleycat Ulan
Summary: -DISCONTINUED- New school year; here we come! Everyone's enjoying high school life, but when Robin Locksley returns from 2 years of boarding school and no contact with Marian it shatters. How will the gang survive yr 10 now?
1. Prologue

Hello again !

3 stories in one day, go me! Although, the others aren't as good as they could be I hope this makes up for them. It's...my contribution for lady clark of book's Robin Hood challenge.

I'll try to keep the number of OCs to a minimum, but I think I will make one for Allan eventually. And the characters may seem OOC at some points in time, but they are modern teenagers remember? Hehe

Some events will be loosely on my own on-going high school experiences so I hope no one has a problem with that. No? good? hehe.

Just a small note, the gang is in yr 10, which makes them 14 turning 15.

Enjoy!

* * *

**/Locksley/**

My alarm clock goes off and for once I actually get up straight away.

I've actually been awake since 2. Can't wait to see the guys again, that's why. Can't wait to see the look on Marian's face when she sees me.

I hope Much didn't tell her that would ruin it.

Well, the quicker I'm ready, the quicker I find out, hey? :D

**/Knighton/**

Another school year begins the same way every school day has started for me since Year 8.

Dad offers me a lift at 8.10, I refuse and at 8.15 Djaq and Saffiyah walk up the drive and I kiss Dad good bye and he tells me to behave myself.

Hehe, since when did I not behave myself? ;p

**/Miller/**

Marian's not going to be happy.

And neither's Robin.

Do they enjoy making me worry so much I can't eat breakfast?

Now that I think about, that's probably a yes.

Well, I'll show them. I will eat breakfast.

I walk out of my room and towards the kitchen, only to discover I've put my shirt on backwards and am still wearing pj pants.

It's gonna be a long day.

**/Jamali/**

(Saffiyah) I was nervous this morning. Djaq told me to stop being stupid, that I was beautiful, so I shouldn't worry. I didn't believe him, but gave my dear sweet brother a hug and thanked him anyway.

(Djaq) It's our first day of year 10. The year when we step away from childhood and step towards the adult world and Saffiyah's worried about how she looks. But I guess I don't blame her. She spent most of last year speaking about asking Dad if he would allow her to remove her veil. When she finally asked, Dad said yes of course.

Why am I worrying about her? She can take care of herself.

I bet Will's worried about Luke. It's his first year this year.

Oh great, I spent all this time thinking and I'm not ready to go yet.

Saff's gonna leave without me!

**/Scarlett/**

"Luke?" I walk into my brother's room. Or more precisely den.

There was a sound I think might have been Luke's reply.

"We're gonna be late if you don't hurry up," Luke sticks his head out from under the blanket.

"Late? For what?" I smile.

"School,"

"WHAT?!"

**/A Dale/**

Stupid alarm clock.

Not bein' funny but why'd Mum bother getting me one?

Oh, right, so that I might actually make it to the bus on time one day. Yeah like that's gonna happen, it's not that late anyway.

It's only 6.40.

Why the hell did my alarm clock go off at 6.40?!

Oh well it's stopped now.

…no wait…

…If the big hand is on the 6 and the little hand is on the 7 that makes it 7.30…

…And the bus leaves at 7.45…

HOLY SHIT!

**/Little/**

Nice morning.

Allan's running late as usual.

Hey look the bus.

And here comes Allan and Tom.

Don't they know it's bad to eat and run at the same time?


	2. Day 1 part 1

Hi to all!

So here's a new chap and what can I say? Nothing much, which is quite surprising hehe. I know the charries probably seem OOC and I apologise. Also any mistakes, I apologise, tell me & I'll fix them.

Oh right, as of me posting this I am on writers strike. Until Boo (XxXMadChickXxX) posts a story won't be posting any stories. But when Boo does post, I'll be ready with a new chap. )

Also a thanks to Kitty, If it wasn't for her, I probably wouldn't have posted it now, we made a deal of sorts.

All hail the friends who bribe!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Oh wow Saff! You're not wearing your veil!" Marian exclaimed walking down the driveway to meet her friends. Marian smiled. When she was close enough she reach over and gave Saffiyah's hair a gentle tug.

"It so pretty!" Saffiyah blushed lightly. Not only had she not worn her veil, she'd also cut her hair. It was short now, hanging just above her shoulders, it swung as she walked. A wicked smile spread across Marian's face and she leant close to whisper in Saffiyah's ear.

"And I bet a certain random will think so too,"

"Shut up."

"What are you talking about?" Djaq asked, sometimes the two girls really worried him.

"Hi Djaq," Marian replied chirpily dropping back and then pushing between the twins she put her arms around their shoulders.

"New school year; here we come!"

* * *

Much hopped off the bus and, glancing around to his relief spotted neither Robin nor Marian. He felt rather cruel, being happy not to see two of his best friends. But such was his cruelly twisted life.

Since he was the first of the Outlaws to arrive, he was tempted to make his way over to the year 10 area so that he could claim a good spot, but then remember what had happened last year and decided against it.

After all, it was better for the Outlaws to be as far away as possible from the Black Knights.

Black Knights and Outlaws shouldn't mix.

A year 8 discovery.

So instead he stood in the car park waiting for another Outlaw to turn up.

* * *

"Ready Luke?" Will called standing by the front door of the Scarlett household.

"Just a sec!" Luke called back, and a few seconds later he stumbled out the door, backpack slung awkwardly over his shoulder, socks in one hand, his cap in the other and a piece of toast in his mouth. Will just smiled and shook his head as he locked the door while Luke wrestled his shoes on.

"C'mon, let's go," Will said when Luke was ready. Luke nodded, tearing a chuck out of the toast.

"Want some?" Luke asked offering Will the other half.

"Not after you've had it in your mouth,"

"What? I only had the part I just ate in my mouth and anyway, same family same germs, right?"

"No."

* * *

"You'd better hope me & Djaq get the same form, Saff. Leaving me all my own so you could be a Student Leader," Marian said as they rounded a corner and the high school came within sight.

"It was your idea!" Saffiyah retorted, "And you voted for me!"

"Who says I voted for you?" Marian sniggered.

"Me," Saffiyah replied.

"Talk about timing," Djaq interrupted, "There's Will & Luke," Pointing to two figure approaching from the opposite direction.

"And I think that's John and Allan's bus," Saffiyah added.

"Awesome, we're all here!" Marian said enthusiastically as they began to cross the road.

A loud toot sound as a car approached at what was surely faster than 40 km/hour. They quickly moved out of its way and the car pulled over. Out hopped Vasey and Davina Sheriff.

"Yeah that'd be right," Marian muttered.

"Don't be mean," Saffiyah replied, gently shoving Marian away, "Look everyone's waiting," Marian grumbled but allowed Djaq and Saffiyah to steer her towards the other Outlaws.

"Hey," Djaq called and there was a moment of hyperactivity as everyone exchanged greetings.

Marian's mood quickly became much more cheerful as she moved among the Outlaws, loudly swapping stories about the ambushes and heists of the summer holidays.

Marian was almost like the unelected leader of the Outlaws. In fact the idea of naming the group the Outlaws was hers. It had been in the aftermath of a disagreement that took place in year 8 with a group of "popular" people, later dubbed the Black Knights .The other group had made one crude remark or another, and it ended with Will and John dragging away a fuming Marian. It was then she had said, "It's like its illegal or something. Like we're outlaws."

A legend had been born.

"C'mon Outlaws! Let's get ourselves a good spot!" Marian exclaimed once everyone had finished.

Her loyal flock agreed as was expected and it was as they were turning away that they heard a voice.

"Outlaws? Where'd you get that from?"

Marian stiffened and turned slowly.

"Uh oh," Much muttered softly.

Standing there, smiling cockily was none other than Robin Locksley.

"Hi!" He smiled, "I have returned from the confines of boarding school to the simple country life of my youth!"

"You say that like it's a good thing," Marian spat, pure venom in her voice that dropped the smile from Robin's face like a dead bird from a tree.

"It is isn't it?" Robin appealed to Much. Marian switched her glare to Much..

"You knew?" She hissed. Much held his hands up in front of himself to make a flimsy barrier of flesh and backed away.

"Yes but-"

"Having a nice little reunion?" A new voice entered the already heated discussion.

"Not bein' funny, but I think it would be best if you stay outta this ," Allan warned and he had the combined backing of all of the Outlaws and Robin. Vasey open his mouth to make one stupid reply or another, but at that moment the bell went off. Or more correctly doorbell, because that's what it sounded like.

_"All year 8 and 9 students to the front lawn and 10s, 11s and 12s to the gym. 8s and 9s to the front lawn, 10s 11s and 12s to the gym,"_ A voice over the PA announced.

Marian looked ready to continued, but like always, the other Outlaws, slightly less hot head than her, stepped in and dragged her towards the gym.

Much fell behind to walk with Robin.

"She doesn't seem to be happy to see me," Robin said.

"No, she isn't," Much agreed.

"Why?"

"Ask her. She explained it to me once. But lost me about half way through,"

"Oh."

* * *

"Who is that guy?" Saffiyah asked Will in a soft voice (so that Marian wouldn't hear) as they, the rest of the Outlaws and Robin sought out a place amongst the teenage rabble that made up the population of the upper school year groups.

"Robin Locksley," Will replied, "him, Much and Marian were best friends in yr 7, but he went to boarding school. Marian's upset because he never emailed her or anything like that."

"I would be too," Saffiyah said, as they sat down on the least cramped area of the polished wooden floor of the gym.

"Well's he back now, so why's she so upset? I wouldn't be," Allan interrupted, not caring to keep his voice low which earnt him a glare from Marian.

"You're a boy that's why," Saffiyah replied. Allan made a face, which resembled that of a wounded puppy.

"Oh poor baby, have my words upset you?" Saffiyah asked, sticking out her lower lip in an imitation of Allan. Allan nodded, keeping his expression the same.

"Good."

* * *

Kaia Doncaster looked around the crowded gym and felt a bit more than slightly intimidated. Beside her, her brother David Doncaster gave her a shove further into the gym before wondering off towards a space amongst some other boys in the white shirts of year 11s or 12s.

Kaia would have followed him, but the fact that the only people in that area had white shirts made her stop and look down at her own baby blue shirt.

That was part of the school dress code. Upper school students, 11s and 12s, had white polo shirts and lower school students had baby blue ones. So she sought a place amongst two friendly looking groups of blue shirts.

One group was an all girls group who were talking animatedly, but the other group look far more interesting, consisting of six (rather good looking) boys and two girls also deep in conversation. Or at least some of them were; one of the girls seemed intent on sending glares at two of the boys.

Kaia, being a bit on the shy side, hesitated when it came to trying to decided which group to attempt communication with.

Luckily, one of the girls from the first group made the decision for her, when she lent over and introduced herself, "Hi," she said, "I'm Alice,"

"Eve," said one of her friends. And in turn the other three girls introduced themselves.

"I'm Kaia," Kaia replied smiling slightly.

"You're new aren't you?" Alice said.

"Yeah, we moved in the holidays," Kaia nodded and as the conversation continued she found herself liking Alice and her friends, their friendliness didn't seem to be fake and out of nosiness, but truly friendly and good natured.

Eve was about to ask Kaia 'Where'd you move from?', but she was beaten to the mark when one of the teachers called for attention and silence slowly descended upon the crowded gym.

"Okay everyone, I want you to listen for your names as the form teachers and read them out and then followed them to your class rooms,"

And then one by one the teachers stepped forward and read out names, and for once the entire student body present was quite, waiting with anticipation for their names to be read out.

Kaia's name was called out and she rose, looking to see if Alice, Eve or ones of the other had been called. None of them had, but the girl from the group nearby had risen and so had one of the boys she'd been glaring at.

As the group walked out of the gym and another teacher stepped forward to call out more names, the girl who had been glaring drifted closer to Kaia.

"Hi," She said, smiling.

"Hi," Kaia replied smiling back uncertainly.

"What's your name?" the girl asked.

"Kaia. Yours?"

"Marian."

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Thanks to my reviewers hands everyone a choc chip bikkie

**B****eauty11-** Wow, only the prologue and you already love it? I feel so special! Hope you like this chap.

**Madeleine- **Glad you like it! As you can see I didn't keep writing it character by character, but I may every now and then. )

**KeepingAmused- **I was laughing myself when I was writing Allan's bit. And you like the Djaq (Saffiayh) bit too! I feel loved!

**LittleMissEvil- **Ye, Allan's pretty stupid at times, although I've mixed up the long hand and the short at times...

**Kitty-**Here it is, just as I promised!

**x-x-chaz-x-x** - Hope you still love it even though I changed the style of writing. )

**jinxywinxy- **Yay, you liked it! Here's the more you wanted!

Reviews are like chocolate, if I could I'd eat the wrapper


	3. Day 1 part 2

It's been a while hasn't it?

Yeah...my bad. But the truth is future chapters don't look any better, this story isn't really one of my top priority stories as uh...mean? as that sounds. So apologies in advance to anyone who is enjoying this story. I'll do my best to update it more, but I can't promise anything...

* * *

Following the people in front of her Marian engaged herself in a conversation with the new girl, it was a regular 'new kid' conversation which consisted of polite questions and replies and no intentionally influencing comments. Marian couldn't help but feel irritated by the fact that both Robin and Guy Gisbourne (Vasey Sheriff's number one henchman) were in her form class, but she was secretly hoping that she would be able to isolate herself from them by at least becoming a form buddy with the new girl.

There was a slight pick up in pace as Miss Taylor opened the class room door and students filed in, eager to pick out a good spot that was likely to be 'theirs' at least for the remainder of the year.

Marian walked towards a large isolated desk and sat on it. Kaia seeing no where else that looked overly friendly followed her.

Once everyone had settled the teacher took a seat at her desk and began to hand out timetables. Each student quickly examined theirs, making the occasional sigh, 'that's not too bad', 'bugger' (or in some cases slightly stronger language) and less often 'Yay' and then repeated the process by comparing their timetable with those of their friends.

Marian scanned her timetable quickly and then turned to Kaia to compare only to find Robin had decided to join them and was getting ready to begin a conversation with Kaia.

Marian fixed him with a glare but toned it down a bit, not wanting to start a confrontation in front of the new girl.

Robin replied with a half smile with a trace of confusion in it.

Then Kaia looked up and quietly asked whether they had their first class together, and so Marian forced herself to be civil towards Robin for Kaia's sake.

"Maths," Marian read, "Mr. Schick?" Robin and Kaia nodded.

"Is he good?" Kaia asked.

"Dunno, he's new," Marian answered. As they would soon find out Mr Schick was defiantly not 'good'.

Saffiyah watched with slight dismay as the gym began to empty until only her, Alice and four yr 12s were left. Unconsciously she and Alice drifted closer. They were not particularly close but could still use the term 'friend' truthfully enough when referring to one another.

"C'mon guys," called one of the remaining teachers and they followed him out of the gym and into the library and then finally into the Seminar Room, which was to be their form room whenever it wasn't in use. They quickly assumed their places and to Saffiyah's relief everything ran like a normal first-day-back-at-school form class. No special student leader duties yet it would seem.

Saffiyah caught up with Marian and Kaia on the way to maths and the others joined them in the mill outside Rm 22.

"Do you reckon he's any good?" Allan asked, for no reason other than to start a conversation.

"I dunno," Will replied, "But he's late,"

And sure enough students were already filing into the other class rooms. Then from across the quad came…an explorer? The middle age man with a balding head, bug eyes and wearing an outfit reminiscent of that of an old African explorer could not possibly be their maths teacher.

He was.

"Excuse me," He said loudly, pushing through the mill of kids that blocked the door, again even louder, "Excuse me!"

"I'm sorry, sir!" Vaysey exclaimed in an exaggerated voice. The teacher ignored him.

"Every body line up!" Mr Schick ordered, "Line up I told you!" he then yelled.

"I think he's crazy," Allan said in an overly loud whisper, as they filed into the room.

Allan's statement was proven when the class began…ten minutes later.

You see, it had taken four minutes for the teacher to had out 3 individual work sheets to each student, four more minutes for him to instruct some students on how chairs were created for the sole purpose of you place your behind on them and that desks were not created for that purpose and another two for him to decide he should actually give the class instruction on the actual work sheets.

"Please be quiet," He said moving to stand in front of the white board. Surprisingly the group of unruly teenagers obliged. Mr. Schick turned to the white board. A small outburst of laughter rang throughout the room.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Mr Schick yelled, throwing the white board marker down and swivelling to stare in the direction of the noise with eyes that nearly bugged out of their sockets.

"I think you were right, Allan," Djaq whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Are all your teachers this crazy?" Robin asked, amused.

"Quite possibly."

The bell rang not a moment too soon, actually a moment too late as far as any of Mr Schick's year 10 maths students were concerned. As the bell started students shot out of their seats before the bell had actually finished.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I found that very educational," Allan chattered, "I never knew a person's eyes could bug out so much without actually popping out of their sockets."

"That's a horrible thing to say," Saffiyah scolded.

"I agree with Saffiyah, but I have to say it was quite funny," Robin said, Marian glared at him and Robin suddenly realised that he should have died at least three times over by this point.

"So…" said Much eager to placate the situation, "What have you guys got after recess?"

"Who cares?!" Allan interrupted, "The sun is shining, the birds are singing and we have new kids to corrupt!"

"Corrupt?" Will asked, sometimes he wondered at his friend's motives.

"Did I say corrupt? I meant teach the rules."

"Sure, sure."

* * *

The classes after recess, English and SOSE (Studies Of Society and Environment) passed without incident, as did lunch and soon Saffiyah and Marian found themselves in Cooking. The only class that none of the boys were in.

"Marian?" Saffiyah asked.

"Yeah?"Marian said absently, looking over the recipe for tomorrow. It was foolish to hope that they'd be cooking on the first day back.

"What's with you and Robin. Much said you guys used to be best friends,"

"Robin went to boarding school after year 7," Marian replied.

"What's wrong with that?" Saffiyah asked, she knew plently of kids who went to boarding school after year 7, and more had gone this year and even more would go for year 11.

"He never emailed me or anything like that," Marian said simply, and a little to casually.

"Marian, he _is_ a guy,' Saffiyah reminded her gently, "They don't think about things like that."

"Mmm, I guess," Marian conceded in a voice that suggested there was more to the topic that she didn't want to talk about. Saffiayh knew better than to press the subject.

* * *

jinxywinxy, Beauty11, idreamoffantasy, ignorence-is-bliss and sarahluvsdwrh: Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
